A Boy and His Ed
"A Boy and His Ed" is the 18th episode of Season 1 and the 18th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds try to get free jawbreakers out of Kevin's garage. Plot Eddy and Edd have a door and Ed is digging a hole. Eddy and Edd put the door over Ed's hole. The Eds are making a toll moat scam. Then Edd makes a crank that pulls the door up. Eddy uses a hose to pump water into the hole. But he's getting the water from Sarah and Jimmy's pool! Then Kevin comes to the toal moat with a box. But Eddy annoys Kevin and Kevin says "I was gonna give you guys something." Then Kevin leaves and calls Eddy a dork. Then Jonny and Plank come to the toll moat with 2 jawbreakers. Eddy asks Jonny where he got the jawbreaker. Then Jonny tells them that Kevin gave them jawbreakers for free. The Eds are excited and run down the lane hoping to find Kevin. But then they encounter Sarah and Jimmy. Sarah and Jimmy said that Kevin gave them a whole box of jawbreakers. Then The Eds encounter Rolf. Rolf tells them that Kevin's dad got a new job at the jawbreaker factory. He also tells the Eds that Kevin has lots of jawbreakers in his garage. But finally, the Eds find Kevin. But Kevin gave the last jawbreaker to Nazz so the Eds didn't get any jawbreakers. But the Eds didn't give up. The Eds take a look at Kevin's garage through his window. They marvel at the jawbreakers. But then Edd tells Eddy and Ed that maybe if they learned more about Kevin and became his friends then maybe he would give them jawbreakers. Edd takes Eddy and Ed to a classroom to study Kevin. But Eddy and Ed fool around in class. Then Edd shows Eddy and Ed a life size replica of Kevin. But Eddy start spitting spitballs at the replica. Then the location switches. the Eds dress up exactly like Kevin and ride a bike that looks exactly like Kevin's bike. Then they go to Kevin's house. The Eds make a mini parade for Kevin by painting on there body and using drums. But Kevin hates the mini parade and holds up a sign that says "Dorks." Then Kevin is on the roof cleaning the chimney. The Eds come up on the roof and offer to clean the chimney for him. Surprisingly, Kevin lets them clean the chimeny. Eddy and Edd put an afro on Ed and tie Ed to a peace of wood. Then they start cleaning the chimeny with Ed as a broom! But Ed's nose gets itchy and he sneezes! He sneezes again! and the chimeny and one of the walls fall! It creates a big mess! Then Kevin gets mad and chases the Eds. But luckily the Eds outrun him! Then the Eds come back to Kevin's house and dig a hole in Kevin's front yard. They want to go up to Kevin's garage but instead they go up to Kevin's bath tub! Kevin gets mad at the Eds and pulls the drain plug, sucking the Eds down the drain. Memorable Quotes *'Edd': to Kevin's bathroom "Must be a built-in car wash." The Eds: "Huh?" Kevin: the Eds in the bathtub with him naked and taking a bath "What are you dorks doing in here?" ---- *'Ed': into empty jawbreaker box "Hey, free box! Hello, where did everybody go?" ---- *'Eddy': "Come on, guys. The mother load awaits!" Edd: "Hurry Ed!" Ed stuck in box: "Anyone got a breath mint?" and falls ---- *'Ed': at sticky paper goo emerging from his pea shooter "Oh no! My brain came out!" Eddy: "That's too big to be your brain." ---- *'Kevin': and snatches the broom from Eddy "I'll clean you! DORKS!" ---- *'Sarah': "Grrrr… Ed!" Ed: "That sounded like Sarah." Eddy: "Nah, it was a truck backfiring." ---- *'Ed': "If only I had brought my anti-gravity de-spackleizer to repixel the hot-and-cold tumbler on that lock." Edd: all-out confusion "Earth to Ed?" ---- *'Eddy': a klaxon, then chants ''"Kevin, Kevin, he's our man!" '''Edd': "We can't do it-" Eddy: "But Kevin sure can!" plays a drum six times, Ed bangs his head on trash can caps, Edd blows a horn. The drum rolls away as Ed brings two caps, with Eddy in it The Eds: "Rah, Kevin!" Edd realizes they misspelled it as "KINEV", he puts "EV" between "K" and "IN" and it became "KEVIN" holds up a sign that says "DORKS" Trivia/Goofs *At the end of the shot where Ed is digging in the moat, he appears at one end of it, right next to the fence. In the next shot though, he almost gets hit by the door when Eddy drops it right in the middle. *After Ed digs the moat, it is only about as deep as his waist, yet it appears to be at least four feet deep when he dives to the bottom of it. *When Ed scares Jonny, he backs up fairly far from the moat. When Eddy questions Jonny about the jawbreaker, though, Jonny is standing right next to the moat. *When the Eds tunneled into Kevin's bathroom, wouldn't they have made a giant hole that would have drained out the water in the tub? *An error in the animation for this episode caused Eddy to continue to skid to a halt after the background had already stopped panning. *We learn Kevin's dad works at the Jawbreaker factory. *When Jimmy is first seen, he has a bandage on his chest, but when The Eds run into Jimmy and Sarah, his bandage is gone. *When Edd wears the Kevin hat, you can see three extra hairs on the front. *Kevin did not take off his hat when he was bathing, but in "Cool Hand Ed" he takes off his hat when he's showering. *Ed isn't afraid of wigs in this episode despite mentioning that they scared him in the episode "X Marks the Ed." *The Kankers don't appear in this episode. *The title of the episode is a pun on the movie A Boy and His Dog. *Nazz doesn't talk at all in this episode, but was seen for a short amount of time at the beginning of the episode. *'Running gag': The Eds trying to get jawbreakers by being friends and doing nice things for Kevin. *The Eds' mouths did not move when they see Kevin in the bathtub naked and say "Huh?". *At the end of the episode, if you look closely at Kevin's shower curtain, it's transparent. *This marks the first appearence of Kevin's bathroom, but only his shower. Gallery File:Kevins_Garage.jpg|The Fort Knox of Jawbreakers. File:Chalkboard.jpg|The chalkboard of Kevin. File:Edd_Kevin.jpg|Edd and the Kevin dummy. Kevin kevin n kevin.jpg|They're dorks, but I've got to admit, they have great taste in fashion. File:Bike_Tounge.jpg|He's traveling at a moderate speed of 0 mph. File:Kinev.jpg|KINEV! File:Dorks.jpg|Dorks File:Kevin_Attack.jpg|"I'll clean you… DORKS!" File:Kevin_Bathtub.jpg|Awkward… Video A Boy and His Ed - Video Boy and His Ed Boy and His Ed